Robin & Speedy Agents Of SHIELD
by TyphoonDigi
Summary: *Inspired By WTF is going on here "From Sidekicks to Spies"* What if Robin had left with Speedy in episode 1 & they had been asked to join S.H.I.E.L.D.? *Updates on Wednesday*
1. Beginnings

**Washington, D.C.  
July 4, 14:00**

In the late mid-day of America's celebratory date of birth, today crowds were gathered in front of the Hall Of Justice, over on a cliff across a stream were 6 heroes looking at the hall in pride...

The first was named Robin, he was fairly short for his age at 13-years-old, and had a slight, lean, well-toned build, since he was an acrobat and skilled at martial arts and gymnastics. A Caucasian male, he had short black hair and dark blue eyes, his uniform was comprised of a red vest, black leggings, boots and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor that still allowed him great mobility. On his chest, a stylized "R" symbol was visible, and around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside & finally a black domino-shaped mask.

The second was Robin's adoptive father & mentor named Batman; he is a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure, short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves (with fins on the outer side), boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. Batman also wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times to hide his identity. He also wears a yellow utility belt to complete his Bat-suit.

The third was the mentor of Speedy; Green Arrow has blond hair, blue eyes, a blond mustache and beard. Since his codename is Green Arrow, his clothes seem to mostly be green. He wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, black pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a black strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and a green belt with a gold "G".

Speedy himself has auburn hair with blue eyes. He is tall in stature, around the same height as Aqualad. Due to his rigorous training with Green Arrow, he is very muscular, most noticeably on his upper body, he donned a yellow sixteenth century-style hat complete with feather, yellow gloves, boots, belt and a red suit.

The third is an Atlantean named Aqualad, with light blond hair cut at the bottom, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheek bones, and a lean build. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright blue when using his powers, he also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills that allow him to breathe underwater, His superhero costume is a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a set of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves. He also carries a water-pack that holds twin Water-Bearers and water.

Aquaman resembles a tall, muscular, bearded Caucasian male, with short blond hair, a beard, aqua blue eyes and a strong build. As Aquaman, he wears an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt that is clasped with a stylized letter "A", which has a built-in communicator. He also wears golden gauntlets on his wrists, and dark green greaves.

"Today is the day..." said Batman to his protégé in pride...

"Welcome to the Hall Of Justice" said Green Arrow to Speedy

"Headquarters of The Justice League" replied Aquaman

"Oh Man!" said a voice from seemingly nowhere, suddenly a red blur appeared, followed by a yellow blur...

The yellow blur was named Kid Flash. He was a 15 year-old high-school sophomore. He had spiky red hair, freckles and green eyes. He had a lean yet slightly muscular build. His costume was yellow with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle.

The Flash has short blond hair and green eyes. His superhero costume is a full-body suit that is all red, but has two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrists. Like Kid Flash, he also has the yellow lightning bolt logo on his chest and boots.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here!" grunted Kid Flash in anger folding his arms, Flash just looked at him smugly

The heroes were walking towards the entrance of The Hall Of Justice, many of the crowd were taking pictures & talking left & right...

"Is that Batman?!"

"I see Flash & Flash Junior!"

"Isn't his name Speedy?"

"No that's Green Arrow's sidekick"

"Well that makes no sense"

"Are you ready to see the inner sanctum?" asked Green Arrow to Speedy

"Born that way." Replied Speedy

"I'm just glad we're all here..." replied Aqualad

"Having all four sidekicks at the same place at the same time!" said Kid Flash

"Don't call us sidekicks! Not after today..." interrupted Speedy

"Sorry... First time at the hall... I'm a little overwhelmed..." said an astonished Kid Flash

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" asked Robin to himself

Then they finally entered the interior & they saw golden statues of the senior Justice League members, they all looked in amazement...

"Oh... Maybe that's why..." corrected Robin to himself.

They suddenly reached a door with a sign saying "Authorized Personnel Only", suddenly the door slided open revealing two other members: Martian Manhunter & Red Tornado...

Martian Manhunter generally prefers to take the form of a tall, green-skinned humanoid. His head is completely bald, and his face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips and red eyes. His costume is primarily black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest. He always wears a blue cape that is fastened by gold clips.

Red Tornado takes the appearance of a tall red robot with no ears or nose. His mouth and eye sockets are black giving him the appearance of an emotionless robot. He has a yellow T symbol on his chest and a yellow arrow on his forehead. He also wears a blue cape.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash. Welcome..." said Martian Manhunter, he turned around & leaded them into the room whilst Robin & Kid Flash fist-bumping.

"You now have infinite access to our gym, our food stock, gallery & of course our library" said Martian Manhunter as they walked into the library.

"Make yourselves at home" said a proud Flash to the apprentices, they sat in the seats except for Speedy who looked slightly underwhelmed...

"Quick debrief on the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day, we shouldn't be long..." said Batman before turning to the identification drone released from the ceiling...

"_Recognized: Batman 0-2"_

"_Recognized: Aquaman 0-6"_

"_Recognized: Flash 0-4"_

"_Recognized: Green Arrow 0-8"_

"_Recognized: Martian Manhunter 0-7"_

"_Recognized: Red Tornado 1-6"_

The door in front of them opened which had a sign saying "Justice League Members Only"

"Wait, That's It?!" asked a furious Speedy

"You promised us a look inside, not a glorified back-stage pass!" continued Speedy

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others receive" replied Aquaman

"Oh really?!" interrupted Speed pointing to the tourists in the glass tube above them...

"Who cares which side of the glass we're on?!" said Speedy

"Roy, you just need to learn to be patient" replied Green Arrow

"What I need is respect!" replied Speedy, he looked to the other protégés

"They're treating us like kids! Worse: Like Sidekicks!" said Speedy, grimacing at the last word...

"We deserve better than this..." continued Speedy, until Robin stood up as-well

"He's right... I mean 4 years training & for what Batman?!" replied Robin

"Exactly! Glad to know someone else has some sense! I mean today was suppose to be _the _Day! The first step in becoming full-fletched members of the league!" continued Speedy

"Well... Sure but... I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?" asked a confused Kid Flash

"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ!" replied Speedy, surprising everyone

"I bet they never told you that the Hall is just a fore-front for tourists! & a pit-stop for catching Zeta-Beam teleporter-tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite: Called the Watch-Tower!" continued Speedy

Green Arrow looked behind him & saw Batman cross his arms.

"I know, I know, but I thought that, maybe we could make an exception?" asked Green Arrow, Batman just gave a Bat-Glare

"Or not..." replied Green Arrow

"You are not helping your cause son, stand down, or" said Aquaman but he was interrupted by Speedy

"Or what, you'll send me to my room? & I'm not your son! I'm not even his..." replied Speedy, pointing at Green Arrow

"I thought I was his partner, but not anymore..." replied Speedy, he grabbed his hat & threw it to the ground, shocking the other apprentices, Speedy begun to storm off, Robin followed in pursuit...

"Robin!" shouted Batman in shock, but he was interrupted by Robin

"I'm sorry dad... But after all the years we've trained together... I thought you trusted me... But apparently not... & in response, I can't trust you either..." replied Robin, he tore of his R sign & threw it to the ground, he looked to the other partners...

"If you won't follow us... Then they're right about you... You're not ready..." said a depressed & angry Robin as he followed Speedy out of the hall...

**Bat-Cave  
July 4, 14:15**

Robin was packing his stuff from the manor & was putting away all his battle equipment, he looked to a photo of Batman & himself, he picked it up in anger & threw it to the wall, smashing it...

"You okay Robin?" asked Speedy sitting next to him

"Yeah... I'm just depressed... I mean, how can Batman expect me to be alright with just accepting that they'll never let us be in the league?" asked Robin, Speedy just hugged Robin in response, suddenly Robin felt a buzzing noise from his glove-computer, he looked to the screen & it read _"Unknown Number"_

They both looked at the screen in confusion...

"Should I answer it?" asked Robin

"I don't see why not..." replied Speedy, so Robin pressed the answer button...

"_Hello Robin & Speedy, my name is Nicholas Joseph Fury of the __**Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement & Logistics Division**__" said the deep voice on the other side..._

The figure was an African-American tall male with no hair a brown eye, the other covered with a black eye-patch, with a black gotye, he wore black clothing & trousers with black boots, long-black coat & grey gloves...

"Okay, what do you want us for?" asked Robin

"_I'm the director of a secret military known as S.H.I.E.L.D. we've noticed your abilities & we would like to recruit you & Speedy, we have sent over our files equipped with all the information you require, along with the address of where our first meeting will take place, the decision is yours..." said Nick Fury as he signed off..._

**Warehouse  
July 5, 12:35**

Robin & Speedy entered the address warehouse where they saw the man from the call, around the room where 2 bodyguards stood, Fury was holding an I-Pad, he placed it down & looked to the two protégés...

"Do you have an answer to my proposal?" asked Nick, they nodded

"We agree..." said Robin & Speedy together, Nick smiled & shook their hands...

"Congratulations Robin & Speedy... Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.!" said Nick Fury


	2. Joining SHIELD

**Atlantic Ocean  
July 5, 13:19**

A S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet was flying over the Atlantic heading for the Heli-Carrier, meanwhile Nick Fury was having a conversation...

"So Speedy, Robin..." started Nick

"Actually it's Roy William Harper Jr." interrupted Speedy

"Yeah, & my name is Richard Jonathan Grayson" continued Robin, they both removed their masks revealing both of their blue eyes, Twilight & Sapphire, Nick was shocked at the fact they were so willing to reveal their identities.

"Why are you two so eager to reveal your identities to me?" asked Nick

"No, because the League's rules mean nothing to us anymore..." replied Speedy

"& besides, we're like members of a military right? That means you guys have a right to know our identities right?" asked Robin, Fury nodded in agreement

"We're about to reach the Heli-Carrier..." said Fury, the others looked outside & they saw the invisibility cloak disappeared revealing the Heli-Carrier, the both of them looked at the size of it in astonishment, they landed on the deck, they thought it looked like an average military deck, suddenly a voice on the speaker informed everyone they were ready to lift off, so they listened to the instructions & followed Nick inside, once the ship lifted off Nick fury begun to tell them of their assessment...

"Assessment?" asked Robin

"Yes Richard, we need to assess you to see what types of training we need to give you, Richard will be assessed by; Natasha Romanoff" replied Nick Fury "& Clint Barton will be assessing Roy" continued Fury

"Clint Barton?! The Hawk?! Undisputed champion marksman?!" asked a shocked Roy, Nick just nodded as he saw Natasha & Clint approaching them.

Natasha was a Russian female with red hair & green eyes, she wore red lipstick & black eye-liner, along with a black combat-suit only revealing her face, hands & upper chest, black high-heels & a utility belt with a Black Widow Spider symbol in the centre, she was equipped with various weapons including; Electro Disks, Two Glock Pistols, Smoke Bombs, EMP Devices, Wire & Spray.

Clinton was a Caucasian male with blue eyes & brown hair, he wore a black bullet-proof vest with purple lining, black jeans & grey boots, he had a quiver strapped across his back with multiple arrows equipped inside, & he held a Collapsible Recurve Bow

The former sidekicks shook hands with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Roy secretly gushing over meeting his idol.

"Alright you two, I want a thorough assessment of their abilities, both physical & mental, understand?" asked Nick to the assassins

"Understood"

"Of course"

_(Natasha & Richard)_

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Gym  
July 5, 13:26**

Richard & Natasha entered the gym, whilst Richard had a few questions to ask the trained agent.

"So what exactly missions do you deal with inside SHIELD?" asked Richard

"Well your optimism is admirable, so the kinds of missions depend on what level you are at each end-year assessment, the levels are from I – X, levels at I are usually delivering secret documents, really not "Missions" at all, however the latter levels, for example; The highest level: Level X, I am at this level so I get the fun missions, like spying on criminal organizations so I can identify who is affiliated & also collect evidence so that they can be arrested, sometimes you're a bodyguard for very important people, & sometimes we have to assassinate dangerous criminals" replied Natasha smiling at Richard

"W-Wait, Assassinate? As in kill?" asked Richard in shock

"Yes, but not all the time, I rarely have to kill anyone, we really use it as a last resort. The only ones we kill are the really horrible people, those who commit really terrible crimes & are always able to get away with it, like terrorists" reassured Natasha

"You mean people like Joker or Block-Buster?" asked Richard

"Yeah, the really horrible people..." replied Natasha

"Okay, that doesn't sound too bad..." answered Richard, smiling at Natasha, her smiling back

"Do you have a field name?" asked Richard

"Yes, I'm called the Black Widow, why do you ask?" asked Natasha

"Because I want to change my field name" replied Richard

"Well what did you have in mind?" asked Natasha

"I was thinking... Nightwing" replied Richard

"Imaginative, I like it" replied Natasha smiling at him

Natasha & Richard made it to the fighting ring

"So what martial arts do you know: Nightwing?" asked Natasha smugly, Richard smiled

"Aikido, Boxing, Capoeira, Eskrima, Hapkido, Judo, Ninjitsu, Savate, Taijiquan & Wing Chun" replied Richard removing his shirt

Natasha was impressed by his knowledge, but was more shocked by his muscular figure at such a young age, but even more at all his scars, she looked at him in pity, but quickly regained her composure as they begun their training...

"Show me what you've got Bird-Boy" smirked Natasha

"Oh I plan to" replied a smug Richard

_(Roy & Clint)  
_**S.H.I.E.L.D. Shooting Range  
****July 5, 13:26**

Clint & Roy were walking into the shooting range for Roy's assessment...

"So Roy, how long have you been practicing with a bow & arrow Roy?" asked Clint

"Ever since I was 6" replied Roy

"Really?! That was even younger than I was! Impressive kid! I didn't start until I was 9" beamed Clint

"That was the age Robin started" replied Roy

"Really? No wonder he knows how to kick-ass. Anyway, here's the range" replied Roy

"Alright, everything's all set up for you, here's the station, so just pick a bow & start firing kid, we'll begin with regular targets, then we'll use moving targets" beamed Clint

As Roy got into position, Clint added, "& for god's sake if you use explosive arrows Fury will have our heads!"

_(3 Hours Later)_

Fury was listening to the assessment report, beginning with Richard's; so far he was very impressed

"He's one of the best fighters' I've ever seen, when we were sparring he knocked me down as many times as I did, & at such a young age, when he gets to my age he could be much better than me, easily a level X" said Natasha smiling in pride at Richard, whilst he blushed in embarrassment, whilst Richard & Natasha continued talking about levels, Clint gave his assessment

"He is defiantly great with a bow, he can hit targets as good as I can, really it's the same story with Natasha, so I'll give him an X! He's amazing for his age" said Clint, causing Roy to blush as-well, Nick was very pleased at the new recruits, they were already on their way to becoming the best S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer

"Sir?" asked Natasha

"Yes agent Romanoff?" asked Nick

"If you don't mind me asking, I would like your permission to personally train Richard" replied Natasha, surprising Fury

"Well agent Romanoff, you've done a fantastic job so far, so you have my permission, what about you agent Barton?" asked Nick

"It would be awesome, how about you Roy?" asked Clint

"Hell yes!" replied Roy smiling

"I would be my genuine honour to be trained by Natasha" replied Richard, causing Natasha to blush, after the meeting cleared up they left to do other stuff.

Nick was very pleased with the new recruits, he understood that they initially had issues with their extreme tactics, but he had no concerns, he knew from a previous conversation with Roy that he understood that killing was necessary, & judging by Richard & Natasha's earlier conversation, Richard had a good understanding, so it wouldn't be a problem, they are going to be proud members of SHIELD, Nick Fury smiled proudly...


	3. First Mission (Nightwing)

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Gym  
September 12, 21:34**

Inside the training gym; Richard & Natasha were training using knives, so far Richard had mastered all other weapons including Tomahawks, Multiple Guns especially with hand-guns, Bow & Arrow, Crossbow, Swords, he even tried out the Shield, easily mastering them all, & there was no difference with knives, other fighting styles he had tried & easily perfected; Krav Maga, Line, Rough & Tumble, Vale Tudo, Pugilism, Bacom, Kapu Ku'ialua & Muay Thai

Richard collided knives with Natasha & using his strength was able to throw her over his shoulder using the knife, knocking her to the ground, she pulled herself up, congratulating Richard & even hugging him, until they were called to Fury's office, when they arrived Fury put down his I-Pad & walked over to them...

"Richard, Natasha, glad you got here, I have some information regarding your latest mission, however I decided that we can trust Richard enough to handle his own mission, but I decided a second opinion would be better..." said Nick Fury, Natasha nodded in agreement...

"Very well: We have a lead on a rogue engineer who is working on "Project: GhostTech" he is creating computer chips that can phase into an intangible state, in the wrong hands this technology could be very dangerous, your mission is to find the data & store it on this hard-drive, we were unable to find an I.D. on the man himself, however we know he requires a mask to breath, it is your choice whether you kill him or not... Do you accept this mission Richard?" asked Nick, holding out the hard-drive disc.

Richard immediately accepted it, eager to begin the mission, suddenly Roy & Clint walked into the room, they said hello to each-other when Nick begun talking to Roy as Richard left the room, hugging Natasha on the way out, nowadays Richard saw Natasha as a mother, once when he was sick he called Natasha "Mama" in Romanian, Natasha was considering adopting him, but decided to remain partners for now...

Richard was walking down the hall & arrived at a wall which a segment opened up, revealing a suit, he had decided to change his attire considering that he required to be able to use stealth on his missions...

The costume is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. Instead of a black cape for stealth, the suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. The current costume is a stylized red "wing" across his shoulders and extending to his hands, coloring his two middle fingers, over a black torso and legs. Nightwing's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. He wore infared goggles allowing him to see at enhanced levels, he also had ear enhancements allowing his senses to be increased, and on his back he had memory cloth attached to his arm-pits, allowing him to glide. He also wore a face mask to conceal his identity, along his wrists were a portable computer used for hacking, Wrist-Darts, & Smoke Pellets, he also had a black utility belt equipped with Shurikens, Grapple-Claw, Grapple-Gun & Line-Launcher, equipped along his back were Escrima Sticks & a Bo-Staff, the pouches were attached to the blue V symbol stretching over the back & chest...

Nightwing opened the bombe doors & jumped down heading to the location...

**Jason's Apartments  
September 12, 21:43**

Nightwing landed on the roof of the abandoned Apartment building where "Ghost" was believed to be located, Nightwing equipped his sniper-rifle & his line-launcher, he attached the line to the opening of a ventilation shaft & fired causing it to hit another roof, he hooked himself up & slid down over the streets below, once he landed on the opposite roof he pulled out the rifle & loaded the bullets, he looked through the sniper vision & begun waiting for him to arrive...

_(10 minutes later)_

Nightwing was still in position waiting for any sign that "Ghost" was there, suddenly a car pulled up to the building, outside he saw the target, but also a local crime-boss named Mark Desmond AKA Block-Buster...

Ghost was a tall man with light blue eyes & pale white skin, he wore a white hood & a black breathing mask on his face, he wore a long grey-coat which was slightly torn & a black buttoned-up shirt over a bullet-proof vest with black jeans & grey shoes...

Blockbuster was an even bigger man with a large figure & strong physique with hazel eyes whilst he was bald, he wore a black & white tuxedo & had a rocket launcher strapped to his back...

They both walked into the building followed by multiple body-guards, Nightwing decided to wait until they were in the room; after all he finally had a chance to assassinate the biggest crime boss in Blüdhaven, from what he heard from the conversation Ghost was planning to sell Block-Buster the intangibility device for a high price, once they arrived in the room Ghost was about to put in his password for the files of the project before Nightwing pulled the trigger, the bullet flew through the window & hit Ghost in the head, killing him, Block-Buster was angry because now he had no chance of getting the formula, suddenly more bullets were fired into the room, killing all the guards, however because of Desmond's enhanced condition bullets wouldn't affect him from this far away, only close range could kill him, so Nightwing fired another line & crashed through the window...

"You annoying little bastard, you ruined my plans for Intangible soldiers!" screamed Block-Buster, cracking his knuckles & he charged towards Nightwing, but Richard jumped on Block-Buster's head, flipping over him & kicking his spine hard enough to knock him down, before he could get up, Nightwing landed on him & repeatedly punched him, breaking multiple bones & causing head trauma, he reached over to his legs & broke them over his shoulder causing Mark to scream in pain, Nightwing pulled out his knife & walked over to him...

"W-What are y-you?" asked Mark in pain

"I am your personal hell Block-Buster, but I prefer Nightwing: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." was the last thing Nightwing said before he drove the knife through Block-Buster's skull...

It was done, & Nightwing looked over the bloody corpses of the guards, Ghost & Block-Buster, he realised that now the head of Blüdhaven's crime, was dead... Crime would decrease drastically because of that single moment caused by him, millions of lives saved...

"_I-Is that it? My god... All this time... Me & Bruce have just been taking care of small crime-committers, but... All the lives saved by doing what is necessary... Bruce was wrong... Killing is necessary... & it doesn't make me as bad... It makes me better..." though Nightwing smiling..._

Nightwing walked over to the computer &

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier  
September 12, 22:30**

Nightwing returned to Fury's office, where Nightwing gave Fury the Intangibility data & told Fury about his mission, saying Fury was pleased was an understatement; he congratulated Richard & promoted him, leaving the day off on a good note, Fury was looking over some files on a project known as "Project: Super-Soldier"...

"_Perhaps Richard & Roy could be perfect for the Super-Soldier serum test, but we need to run more tests, I'd hate to lose some of the greatest S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers we've ever had..." thought Fury_

**Richard & Natasha's House  
September 12, 23:13**

Richard arrived inside the house he shared along with his mother figure Natasha, he landed in the living room where she was waiting for him...

"So I heard how well the mission went... I'm so proud of you Richard!" said Natasha hugging Richard closely in pride, whilst Richard continued to blush

Richard changed into his civilian clothes & returned to the living room to watch TV with Natasha, eventually they fell asleep in each-other's arms, smiling...

"Noapte buna mama" wispered Richard in Romanian

"Спокойной ночи птичка" whispered Natasha, comforting Richard into sleep...

**Mount Justice  
September 13, 11:32**

The mood was dim inside Mount Justice, Aqualad & Kid Flash had been able to form a team named "Young Justice" consisting of Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis & Zatanna

Superboy is a Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes. He is noticeably taller than most people of his physiological age and is quite muscular, likely due to his partial Kryptonian genes. He wore a black short-sleeved T-shirt, with an S-shaped shield on his chest, he also donned dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt.

Miss Martian is a green-skinned female humanoid with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair & freckles on her cheeks, her primary outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots.

Artemis is a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese, teenage girl of average height. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes, she is slender in stature, yet has an athletic build. She had hair down to her waist; her uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg that was likely filled with assorted tools. She carried a quiver along her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows.

Zatanna was a teenage girl; she has medium length black hair and bright cyan colored eyes with a slender build. She wears a white single breasted shirt with a white bow tie, a black jacket and a black skirt.

Ever since Robin & Speedy left Kid Flash was in a depression, he wouldn't talk to anyone, not even when he was given orders, sometimes Artemis tried to mock Kid Flash, but he would just get angry & shout at her, he wouldn't even flirt with any girl...

"_Recognized: Batman 0-2"_said the feminine voice as Batman teleported into the room.

"Team... Last night I found the dead bodies of the criminals Block-Buster & Ghost... At the crime scene I managed to get a DNA sample from the footmarks... But... The footprints belonged to... Robin..." said Batman in regret...

The team was shocked, from what they'd heard Robin was a great hero, but how could he kill?

"W-What? D-Do you know where he is?" asked Kid Flash in surprise...

"Not right now... However we have a possible lead on his next hit... New York City, your mission is to find him a bring him back here, do you understand?" asked Batman, the team nodded, as they left Kid Flash said to himself...

"Don't worry my friend, I will find you..." whispered Kid Flash

**Next Time: Red Arrow's First Mission which Takes Place alongside Robin's**


	4. First Mission (Red Arrow)

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Firing Range  
September 12, 21:34**

Inside the firing range; Roy & Clint were currently training using all the guns in the S.H.I.E.L.D. armoury, Clint was very impressed, due to the fact that Roy had mastered most of the guns in the armoury, he was naturally skilled at it, but Clint could tell he was most comfortable with a bow & arrow or other long-range firing equipment, the best results came from weapons like; The Glock Handgun, AK-47, Heckler & Koch HK MG4 MG 43 Machine Gun, Crossbows, Heckler & Koch HK416, Accuracy International AS50 Sniper Rifle, but his absolute favourite was the DSR-Precision DSR 50 Sniper Rifle.

Roy had been hitting all of the key hand-gun positions on the dummies, until they both heard Fury's voice over the loud-speakers.

"_Red Arrow & Hawkeye; Please report to my office immediately"_

Roy & Clint made a quick dash to Fury's office where he saw Nick talking to Natasha & Richard, once he was done they both saluted & left, Richard & Roy waving at each-other, then they stood in front of Fury's desk.

"Roy, Clint, glad you're here, today I've decided that after all of Roy's training, he's finally ready for his first single mission" said Fury congratulating Roy, practically jumping for joy, thankful that he was finally getting acknowledgement for his feats.

"Your mission is to assassinate a very dangerous criminal mastermind in New York City, his name is: Dmitri Smerdyakov but he goes by the alias: Chameleon, he uses disguises & technology to take up the identities of others, apparently he is impersonating a scientist named Reed Richards & is meeting with his funding advisor, if his plan goes through then Reed's work will go up in flames, he's a good man & we could use him on S.H.I.E.L.D. so you need to assassinate Chameleon before he kills Reed & takes his identity tomorrow, Reed will be at his lab tonight so you need to get there before midnight, understand?" informed Fury, Roy nodded at such an important task.

"Good choice, your new suit is ready at your locker, good luck, Agent Barton you have a separate mission with Agent Romanoff" said Fury but was out of Roy's hearing range once he left the room, he made it to his locker which was disguised as a wall, the wall itself opened up into a small wardrobe which revealed his suit, he put on the suit & made it to the Quin-Jet deck where he was escorted over the location out of the Heli-Carrier...

His suit is predominantly black, with a red chest and collar. His quiver is attached with two gray shoulder straps connected across the chest, and his black gloves are fingerless. Across his suit were the various weapons he was most useful with.

**Baxter Labs  
September 12, 21:43**

Inside the Quin-Jet, the bombe doors opened & Roy grabbed his bow & fired a zip-line arrow, he attached himself & he rode down, once he was in front of the building he detached himself, launching himself through the open window, rolling over once he landed on the ground, he loaded his guns & ran downstairs to where Mr. Richards was working.

Reed Richards was a Caucasian male with brown eyes & hair, along with white at his hair temples, he was averagely tall & fairly skinny, he wore a white lab suit with black shoes & jeans.

He waited at the top of the stairs, waiting for Chameleon, suddenly he saw Reed's butler coming from the elevator, he was holding a platter with a cup of tea, but Roy was suspicious.

"Are you ever going to turn in for the night Master Richards?" asked the butler

"In a few hours... I need to figure out what the hell the experiment did to me, Joanna **[1]**, Susan & Ben..." said Reed, but behind him the butler was opening the utensil cabinet, he was pulling out a kitchen knife, Roy's eyes widened, he quickly reached for his gun.

"Well sir... I'm not exactly sure you might figure it out tonight" said the butler as he was about to stab Reed, but Red Arrow fired the bullet, it tore through Chameleon's skull, blood splattering from the hole as he fell to the ground, Reed looked behind him & to the impersonating killer.

"Walter?! What the hell is going on?!" asked Reed in shock

"Relax Mr. Richards, this is not your butler, this is an impersonator; Chameleon" said Red Arrow removing the mask of the former killer, revealing his pale face.

"He was planning to kill you & ruin your business..." said Red Arrow

"Thank you... W-Who are you?" asked Richards in shock

"I'm Agent: Red Arrow from S.H.I.E.L.D., you need to call the police about this so they can pick up the body, tell them everything that happened, understand?" asked Red Arrow

"Yes, thank you..." finished Reed as Red Arrow jumped down from the window & grapple-hooked his way to another roof & called for a Quin-Jet

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier  
September 12, 22:24**

Red Arrow had finished giving his report to Fury after beating the mission, needless to say he was very impressed, the process had been quick & silent, & he left enough evidence to prove Chameleon was guilty, but Nick had his eyes set on something else at the moment, he was on his laptop at the recent test results.

_**Project: Super-Soldier  
Replication Percentage:**__ 100%  
__**Survival Percentage:**__ 100%  
__**Fatal Percentage:**__ 0%  
__**Notes: **__After years of attempts & failure, S.H.I.E.L.D. has finally re-created the super-soldier syrum given the Captain Steven Rogers during World War II, we have examined what would happen if combined with Homo-Sapien DNA, the results have proven succesful & is ready for it's first official test._

Nick Fury looked at the results in as much joy as he could show, but all he needed now were two willing volunteers... But he decided to hold that off until morning.

**Roy & Clint's House  
September 12, 22:32**

Roy had recently arrived back to the domicile he currently shared with his mentor Hawkeye, Clint had congratulated him on the mission & they decided to settle for pizza & a movie.

"So Liam Neeson is on a plane trying to stop a terrorist right?" asked Roy

"Yeah kid, I've heard some great things about this film, besides he's a great actor right?" replied Clint, Roy nodded.

Clint was very proud of his apprentice, he hadn't handled a mission since he was a year older than Roy, one day Roy could be a better marksman than him, near the end of the film Roy began to fall asleep in Clint's arms, Clint hugged Roy in return, he was practically a son to him, eventually they both fell asleep together.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier  
September 13, 09:45**

"Alright Fury, why'd you call us in? New mission?" asked Clint, tired & so was Roy

"No, not this time. Instead I have some news, after many years, ever since the end of World War II, we've finally been able to replicate the super-soldier syrum" said Fury, shocking everyone in the room, Natasha was the quickest to regain her composure.

"So you need a test subject right?" asked Natasha

"Yes, don't worry there's a 100% survival chance, however we need two subjects" said Fury

"Well we'll do it then" said Clint

"Wait... Can... Me & Roy do it?" asked Richard, surprising the two mentors

"R-Richard, are you sure?" asked Natasha in a motherly worried tone

"Yes mamă, it's my choice, besides the old team is most likely going to find us, especially Batman, & I want to be able to handle it myself, do you Roy?" asked Richard

"Couldn't have said it myself little brother, but it's up to Natasha, Clint & Nick" replied Roy, Natasha Clint & Nick talked to each-other out of their range of hearing, until they came up with an answer.

"Well, since your so willing, we've decided, you will be the first to try the syrum" announced Nick, the two recruits high-fived in glee

"But, on one condition, you will be under surveillance from Captain America, us & the other Avengers, understand?" asked Natasha

"Mamă that's even better! We get to meet the Avengers! Awesome!" shouted Richard hugging Natasha close, Roy hugged Clint as well, Nick left the room, giving them time together, smiling.

"Thank you... Dad..." whispered Roy to Clint, Clint looked down in surprise, he'd never had a son nether-less an apprentice, but he & Natasha accepted parenthood with open arms.

"No problem... Son..." whispered Clint, hugging Roy & stroking his hair

"Thanks for accepting me as a mother... Fiu meu..." whispered Natasha...

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier  
****September 13, 17:32**

"So you were able to replicate the formula?" asked Steve to Nick Fury

Steven Rogers was a Caucasian male around 6'2" in height, he had short blonde hair & light blue eyes, he wore his modern S.T.R.I.K.E. Team Captain America uniform, the whole suit was dark blue, with three white lines and a star in the torso area. The helmet had the "A" on it as well, but it also allowed his ears to stick out. The suit allowed for a sidearm, and the shield could be attached to the back.

"That's right, we've been developing this syrum ever since World War II, it took years to match the genius of Dr. Erskine, but we finally completed it, we were glad you could attend the process" said Fury

"No problem, you said the other Avengers were here?" asked Steven but was interrupted by a sudden thunderstorm ending with a tornado fading on the deck, out of it came Thor

Thor is a very tall Asgardian, He wears a red cape, black armor with silver circles, red wristbands, a large golden belt, blue tights, and tall golden shoes.

"Greetings fellow Avengers!" greeted Thor, shaking hands with Steven

"No problem Thor, Fury, are Stark & Banner here?" asked Rogers

"Right here Cap" said Tony Stark, flying into the Heli-Carrier in his Iron Man suit.

Tony Stark was a Caucasian male with brown eyes & short black hair with a gotye, he was wearing his Iron Man Mark VI Armour which is red and gold and it's repulsors have a blue-ish glowing color. He has two repulsor units on his palms and two more on his boots for flight.

"Greetings Stark!" announced Thor surprising Iron Man

"Okay calm down Zeus, I'm here with Banner" said Tony pushing Thor away slightly

Bruce Banner (AKA the Hulk) was a medium-sized skinny, Caucasian male, with brown eyes & black hair, he wore a purple, buttoned-up shirt, brown jeans & black shoes.

"So you finally finished the syrum, who's the subject & how safe is it?" asked Bruce with slight worry, he didn't want anyone to go through the same process he did

"Don't worry, it's 100% safe, in fact the subjects are our newest recruits, they'll be here any minute now" replied Nick Fury, suddenly Black Widow, Nightwing, Hawkeye & Red Arrow walked towards them.

"Hey Natasha, I heard you had a son now, & Clint a son as-well, are these it?" asked Steven

"Yes, guys meet Richard Grayson or Nightwing & Roy Harper or Red Arrow, they volunteered for the test" said Clint proudly, surprising the Avengers

"Are you serious Fury?" asked Banner

"Don't worry, as we said, 100% safe, & they volunteered willingly" replied Fury

"Greetings young ones! It's an honour to meet the newest members of the Avengers! I am sure you are fine young warriours!" greeted Thor, shaking the hands of the apprentices

"Alright, we'll begin when your ready!" said Maria Hill, everyone else following, some more enthusiastic than others...

**Done! Next time Nightwing & Red Arrow take the super-soldier syrum & the old team attempts the get Roy & Richard back!**


	5. Super-Soldiers

**September 13, 2010 17:49  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier: Medical Bay, South Pacific Ocean**

Richard, Roy & The Avengers had arrived in the room where they would be injected with the super-soldier serum, they saw two large machines, metallic bed-like with steel doors open, connected to the sides, The Avengers remained in the observatory, whilst Richard & Roy removed their shirts & sat in the machines, whilst their mentors came to reassure them.

"Сын, are you sure you want to go through with this? It could be very painful" asked Natasha, clearly worried for her "Son"

"Don't worry mămică, Fury said I'll be fine, & I trust him, besides, I need this, so I can help you... Protect you... You're my mother, & I'll be damned if anyone will take you away, or me away from you" replied Richard, hugging Natasha close, before settling back into the machine

"Richard, I think your forgetting that the mother's supposed to protect her son, not the other way around" smiled Natasha, kissing his cheek & waving to him as the machine closed...

"Roy... I hope you know what you're getting yourself into... This could be dangerous..." said Clint in fatherly love, but Roy interrupted him

"Dad! I'll be fine, worse comes for wear I know you'll get me out, I trust you..." reassured Roy, Clint hugged him tightly in response, afterwards he just walked back, nodded to Roy, & the machine closed...

The crew waited for Fury's orders, he nodded in response, they begun starting the machine, the scientist's begun flipping the switches & Maria begun turning up the power, as she did the metal containers begun rising into an upright position & the doors begun closing, but before they did Roy smirked & said:

"We didn't agree to this for safety Hill, don't waste time with the power" smirked Roy

The doors shut & the power rose, slowly a light flashed from the machines, metal tubes came from the walls & connected to the machine, slowly pouring in blue liquid, Steve looked from the watch-room in astonishment, the scene almost looked exactly as when he received the serum.

Suddenly Richard & Roy begun flinching in pain at 70%, slowly the screaming became louder, The Avengers looked in clear anger, until Thor could stand no more...

"ENOUGH! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY MORE PAIN TO COME TO THESE CHILDREN!" shouted Thor, he was about to break the machine but Steve stopped him

"No Thor! I went through this same thing, they'll be fine! It only hurts for a moment! Trust me!" defended Steve, Thor trusted Steve more than many others, and so he settled reluctantly, everyone else did to, but they were still clutching their fists...

"80%, 90%... That's it! 100%!" announced Maria Hill as the machines began making loud noises & flashing extremely bright, some of the lights began flickering & the ship itself began shaking as the power began fading, but soon the lights dimmed & the power returned to normal, Natasha & Clint ran faster than they'd ever before to the machines...

"Richard?!"

"Roy?!"

Suddenly the machine opened, revealing Richard & Roy's forms, they had grown a few feet, easily the height of adults, their muscle mass had grown explanation, rivalling the planet's best Olympians, as they stepped out the agents helped them adjust to their height, The Avengers looked down in amazement, especially Captain America & Thor, Steve because he didn't think the experiment could be recreated, & Thor because he had spent years training for strength, & yet Midgard were able to replicated it in minutes, Bruce looked down in relief, as he had been praying his accident had not been remade.

Fury looked down amused, he was glad the serum had worked, but for safety regulations he was required to run tests monthly on their progress, & he had personally assisted on creating a cure, just in case the experiment went wrong, he wouldn't admit it, but he felt a personal responsibility to make sure they stayed safe, he had no family, & yet these new childr- no... Soldiers, were very important to him.

"Richard! Are you alright?! What hurts?! What should I do?! What-" said Natasha but she was interrupted by Richard

"Mum! I'm fine okay! It only hurt for a moment, but I'm safe now..." reassured Richard, Natasha rushed forward & hugged Richard tightly, squashing Richard

"Roy! I'm so glad your alright! So... How was it?" asked Clint, hugging Roy close, after a minute Roy released himself

"I feel... Stronger & Taller, wow... Hey Richard! Your finally grew as tall as something!" shouted Roy

"Yeah! This feels awesome!" said Richard high-fiving Roy, Clint & Natasha looked very proud of them...

Later that evening Roy & Richard had been non-stop training their new forms, as it turns out the serum they had received doubled the effects of Steve Rogers' due to the updated technology, now the both of them were able to lift 2,400 lbs, can run up to 120 mph, were able to avoid bullet-fire, they were able to easily answer the hardest mathematical, geological & scientific questions, far superior to that of humans could, aim at something several miles away, & were completely immune to any disease, burns nor poisons, the results showed no side-effects, Roy & Richard were now at the level of meta-human...

**September 20, 2010 09:23  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier: Nicholas Joseph Fury's Office, Washington D.C.**

After the months 'tests' Roy & Richard were called to Fury's office for a new mission, Fury was one again on his I-Pad, until he put down the pad to address the duo.

"Agent: Grayson, Agent: Harper, we recently saw a ship land down near Washington at the highway bridge, take at look..." said Fury, handing them both a picture of... The Bio-Ship...

"The Bio-Ship! That belongs to the Justice League! They must be looking for us..." said Roy, Fury expected Roy to go all serious & dim on him, but in surprise it was Richard who spoke next.

"Fury... We'll handle this mission on our own, we'll get suited..." said Nightwing, walking out with Red Arrow

"Any particular reason?" asked Fury

"It's personal" was the last thing Nightwing said before he left...

**September 20, 2010 09:36  
Washington D.C.**

The Bio-Ship landed, out walked the Young Justice team along with Green Arrow & Black Canary leading.

Green Arrow has blond hair, blue eyes, a blond mustache and beard. Since his codename is Green Arrow, his clothes seem to mostly be green. He wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, black pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a black strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and a green belt with a gold "G".

Black Canary is an attractive young woman, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a slender yet toned build. She is known for her distinctive costume, which includes: A black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination, Grey stockings with seams up the front and back, Black, heavy, calf-length boots, Black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps, a blue jacket, and a black choker.

Green Arrow pulled out his communicator & Batman appeared on the screen:

"_Oliver, Dinah, once Robin & Speedy are found, bring them back to base, use any force necessary, I'll rendezvous with you at the highway in the Tumbler, good luck" _instructed Batman, loud enough for the entire team to hear him.

"Alright team, Aqualad & Superboy will search to the west, Miss Martian & Artemis to the south, Kid Flash & Zatanna to the north, we'll go to the east, good luck & -" said Green Arrow before he was interrupted by a familiar voice

"No need Queen, we're already here" said Red Arrow, they all looked around until he saw Red Arrow jumping down in front of them, arrows at the ready

"Speedy!" announced Kid Flash

"He's Speedy? Not impressed" smirked Artemis

"For starters "He" Doesn't go by Speedy anymore... Call me Red Arrow"

"Roy... You look -" started Green Arrow but he was interrupted

"Replaceable!" interrupted Red Arrow, glaring at Artemis

"It's not like that, besides you told me you were going solo" replied Green Arrow

"So why waste time finding a sub?! Can she even use that bow?!" asked Red Arrow, Artemis stood forward

"Yes, she can!" argued Artemis

"Say where's Robin?" asked Kid Flash, but was interrupted by the Tumbler riding down the highway towards them...

"_Team, I've been unable to locate Robin, he must be still on the fortre—what the?" asked Batman_

***Insert Captain America: The Winter Soldier OST 06: The Winter Soldier***

The team looked off in the distance & they saw Robin, but in attire unfamiliar to them, Nightwing pulled out a weapon that looked like a rocket launcher, but it was far worse, he pulled out the large firearm & fired, a small circular disk skidded across the ground, heading for the Tumbler, everyone jumped out the way, but the disk attached itself to the bottom of the Tumbler, causing the vehicle itself to explode, Batman jumped out the vehicle quickly, the Tumbler flipped over in smoke & flames onto the roof whilst Nightwing avoided it by stepping to the side, once the Tumbler flipped over, Nightwing walked towards the vehicle as Batman stood up towards him.

"Richa-Robin..." begun Batman

"No... I'm not Robin, not anymore..." replied Nightwing

"So... Who are you now then?" asked Batman

"Nightwing, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., son of the Black Widow... But you don't care" said Nightwing

"Robin –" said Batman

"NO! I'm not Robin! Not now, not ever again! You don't listen! I'm done with you! The League! I AM DONE WITH IT ALL! I have a new life now! I'm finally what you always wanted me to be: A soldier! A soulless soldier who puts nothing in his way! Have I finally made you proud?! Have I earned your respect?! Acknowledgement?! You never treated me like that! I was just another puppet for you to pull the strings on! Never again... You're not my mentor... You're my mission..."said Nightwing, practically exploding with anger, shocking Batman to the core... Did he really think all that?

"Richard, please, come back with us, we can help you" said Batman in sympathy

"I don't need help from you Wayne. After that incident, you're certainly in no condition to handle me..." said Nightwing, launching forward at super-speeds & punching Batman, launching him back several feet

"Aqualad! Zatanna! Kid Flash! Black Canary! Help Bats, the rest of you, get Roy back on the ship" ordered Green Arrow

"Not on your life Ollie..." interrupted Red Arrow, pulling out his bow & readying his arrow, Artemis fired an arrow but Red Arrow caught it & crushed it, he dashed forward, knocking her unconscious by hitting her head with super-strength, knocking her hard enough to cause a minor crater, Superboy yelled in anger, jumping up & smashing at Red Arrow, but the archer caught his fist & threw him through several cars & the highway, cracking the surface, he fired a kryptonite-laced arrow, knocking out Superboy, Miss Martian attempted to get into his mind, but Roy focused & was able to repel the attack, causing Miss Martian to hold her head in pain of an obvious headache, whilst she was distracted Red Arrow jumped up to her & punched her in the stomach, knocking her unconscious, Green Arrow was shocked at his former protégés speed & strength, as he landed Green Arrow asked him.

"How the hell did you learn all that?!" asked Green Arrow

"Months of training with the best, that & the super-soldier serum given to Captain America, finally, I'm above you" smirked Red Arrow

"Roy! Stop this isn't you!" said a desperate Green Arrow

"Oh no Ollie, this is me... Doing my job, I never meant anything to you, I was always too angry you'd use to say, but you mean nothing to me, I never got your respect, always just a sidekick... Not anymore, you're not my mentor, Clint Barton is..." said Red Arrow, firing his arrow with deadly accuracy & speed, cutting through the arrows & eventually breaking Oliver's bow, whilst he was distracted, Roy kicked Green Arrow hard enough to make him throw up & he upper-cutted him, knocking him down & he punched Green Arrow's head, knocking him unconscious.

Nightwing looked behind him & saw Black Canary launching a kick at him, but he grabbed her leg & threw her into a car, she used her Canary cry but Nightwing was unaffected, he rushed forwards & released a huge flurry of extremely strong & fast punches, faster than she could react, with one last punch to the face, she fell unconscious, when Aqualad tried to attach, Nightwing launched his foot backwards kicking him & activating the electricity, injuring him severely, Zatanna tried to cast a spell but Nightwing threw a bomb, deactivating her concentration, which she required, with a flurry of flips & kicks, knocking her down, when Kid Flash walked behind him, Red Arrow walked towards him & Nightwing turned around...

"Why did you guys leave?" said Kid Flash, in tears, happy to see his brothers again

"We had to KF... Have you been okay?" asked Roy, Kid nodded

"I've just missed you... You're practically my family... I wish I was with you..." whispered KF...

"... You can be... Come with us... Join S.H.I.E.L.D. we can perfect this world, with your help..." offered Nightwing

"! B-But what about Uncle Barry? & the League?" asked Kid Flash shocked

"You can contact them... It's your choice really" offered Arrow, Kid Flash spent a minute thinking...

"... I have nothing here for me... Besides Uncle Barry & Aunt Iris... & I can contact them... Okay... I'll join" answered Kid Flash, they all smiled & hugged together in brotherly love, as Batman & Green Arrow begun to wake, all they could do was watch as the brotherly trio entered the Quinjet & left for the Helicarrier...

**September 20, 2010 10:34  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier: Nicholas Joseph Fury's Office, Washington D.C.**

When asked if Kid Flash could join S.H.I.E.L.D. initially Fury was sceptical, but when he learned of his abilities, he decided because of his friendship with the best soldiers he'd ever met besides Clint & Romanoff, he decided he could let him in, Kid Flash decided on a new alias: Velocity...

**DONE! Sorry if this chapter isn't too good, I only made this tonight so I haven't had much time, but anyway Kid Flash has joined S.H.I.E.L.D. but who will be his mentor? Find out next week!**


	6. Wally Joins SHIELD

**September 14, 2010 12:34  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier: Training Room**

Inside the training room, Roy, Richard & Wally were walking in to meet Wally's new mentor.

"So Wally, how do you like S.H.I.E.L.D. so far?" asked Richard

"I'm astonished! It's a flying battleship, this kind of tech isn't supposed to exist for another decade! So you said something about an assessment?" asked Wally

"Yeah, your new mentor will be assessing you so that Fury can decide what level of missions to give you" replied Roy smiling

"Wait, as in Real Missions?" asked Wally shocked

"Yeah, unlike the Justice League S.H.I.E.L.D. let us prove ourselves through missions, & your mentor is a speedster like you!" replied Richard also smiling.

Suddenly a blue flash appeared in front of them; the man was a Caucasian male with short white hair & blue eyes & a shaven brown beard, he wore a bluish-grey costume with blue streaks, black & white segments on his wrists & arms, black legs & boots **(Avengers: Age Of Ultron Design)**

"Hi kid! My names Pietro Maximoff, you can call me Quicksilver!" said Quicksilver enthusiastically

"Hi Pietro! My names Wallace West, but I prefer Ki- No… Velocity, You're a speedster too?" asked Wally

"Of course! I've been eager to train you, I've never had anyone as fast as me before; You wanna get started?" asked Quicksilver

"Yeah! You guys wanna come?" asked Wally

"No thank you Wally, we're not allowed to watch, besides we have a new mission, we have to assassinate two perps; one called Carl Creel, former Hammer Thrower gone criminal, & Roy's after William Tockman, a scientist who developed technology to stop time, eventually he turned to bank-robbing, good luck Wally!" said Richard running off with Roy, Wally shrugged & left with Pietro

**September 14, 2010 12:39  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier: Speed-Testing Room**

Quicksilver & Velocity had shortly arrived in the room & Quicksilver was setting up a giant treadmill, with a strange device attached to it, Quicksilver was typing away at super-speeds, suddenly the machine turned on.

"So what do I need to do?" asked Wally

"Simple; Run as fast as you possibly can, no holding back, we can tell how fast you are from these ratings, so start when you like!" said Quicksilver at a pace only Wally could catch, he nodded & begun running…

"No Wally, no holding back, no more restraints, forget about everything else, just… Run…" said Quicksilver, Wally understood him, relaxing & he begun speeding up, more & more, until he began to be surrounded by light-blue lightning, he kept on running & the lightning bolts struck around the room, nearly breaking the machine, Quicksilver looked in awe, he hadn't seen anything that fast; was that how he looked when he ran? Suddenly the computer began to malfunction, & Wally became a bolt of black, white & blue lightning, suddenly a large white vortex appeared, blinding the room…

"Wally?!" asked Quicksilver in concern, suddenly the light faded & revealed Wally, his skin was slightly paler & he had multiple light-blue lightning bolt patterns over his skin, & his eyes turned cyan, his body was vibrating & lightning bolts were surrounding him, Quicksilver had a flashback of when he first ran as fast as he could, that was how his hair turned white…

"Are you okay Wally?" asked Quicksilver, checking for injuries

"W-W-W-W-What h-h-happened t-t-to m-me?!" asked Wally as he vibrated extremely fast, slowly regaining his composure

"You broke the speed limit, the restrainment of every person with super-speed!" said Quicksilver, congratulating Wally

"Speed Limit?" asked Wally

"Yes! Now you've broken it, you no longer have a limit to your speed! Also you might want a mirror" said Quicksilver, Wally gasped & ran to the mirror & gasped in shock

"W-Why do I look different?!" asked Wally in shock

"The speed limit needs to alter your form to inherit the power, we have disguise tech if you don't like it" said Quicksilver but was interrupted by Wally

"No I love it! Were you affected by it as-well?" asked Wally

"Of course, you think my hair's always white? So I'm glad you like it, I'll take you to my place whilst your assessed to Fury" said Quicksilver handing Wally a map, Wally looked at it & nodded, running fast enough to practically teleport…

**September 14, 2010 07:12  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier: Training Room**

"Easily a Level X, he's possibly faster than me, & smarter, he is definitely ready" said Quicksilver proudly

"Impressive, & I assume you'll want to train him personally?" asked Fury, shocking Pietro

"Do you have powers Fury?" asked Pietro in sarcasm

"No Maximoff, anyway, yes you may train him" replied Fury, Pietro jumped for joy & dashed back to his house

**September 14, 2010 13:30  
Pietro Maximoff's Residence**

"Okay kid, if you're going to live with me; 3 rules okay?" asked Pietro whilst watching TV with Wally, he'd already given him his own room & the place was clean (As well as the fridge)

"Only 3? Okay, less than expected" said Wally

"What's up kid?" asked Pietro

"It's just that… If I mess up… Will you hit me?" asked Wally quietly

"What?! Why would I hit you-… Oh… Did your father?" asked Pietro, but he was interrupted by Wally nodding, he dashed forward & hugged him

"I promise; I will never hurt you… Nobody will hurt you, ever again…" whispered Pietro, a few minutes later Pietro told him the rules…

"Okay, #1: You can stay out late, after all your practically an adult, just try to be home at a reasonable time" said Pietro

"Okay!" said Wally, impressed at Pietro's new parenting advice

"#2: If you go out, tell me where you are so I'll know where to get you if your needed for a mission" said Pietro, Wally nodded

"#3: If you bring a girl 'round, tell me beforehand, so I can clear out k'" winked Pietro, Wally blushing slightly, they both started laughing & watched TV…

**September 14, 2010 21:34  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier: Fury's Office**

Fury was looking over Wally's report, he was very intrigued, there were very few meta-humans in S.H.I.E.L.D. but he fitted in just find, he was also intrigued on his & Pietro's relationship, everything was going smoothly, a welcome addition to the family he never had… Now for his first mission tomorrow; Taking down Leonard Wilkerson or the assassin known as "Bullseye"


	7. First Mission (Velocity)

**September 15, 2010 11:34  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier: Fury's Office**

Velocity was walking into Fury's office, he was contacted this morning about a mission, he almost couldn't believe it; he was finally getting enough respect to go on his own mission! The League wouldn't even dream about letting him doing something like this! Velocity opened Fury's door & saw him waiting for him;

"Hey Fury! So what did I hear about a mission?!" asked Velocity at super-speed, yet Fury could understand why.

"Hello Velocity; your mission is to take out an assassin; Leonard Wilkinson aka Bullseye, his target is Jonathan Osterman, a young scientist in New Jersey, you need to eliminate him quickly with minimal casualties, good luck" said Fury, straight to the point, Velocity nodded, he ran out of the room at super-speed, reaching his suit in a few seconds, he pressed his remote, rushing in & putting on his new suit.

His suit was similar to the Flash's, he wore a black heat resistant polymer body-suit with light blue streaks across it, blue infared goggles, friction resistant trainers & face mask so he could breathe easier whilst running fast, recently Wally had changed his hair colour to brown since he thought orange hair didn't fit too well with his new suit, Velocity ran from the room, running off the deck of the Helicarrier, forming a tornado under his feet to simulate flight over to the ground, once he landed he ran faster than he'd ever done before to the assassination point…

**September 15, 2010 11:39  
National Science Fair, Washington D.C.**

Velocity was waiting patiently on a tall building waiting for Bullseye, he saw Dr. Osterman shaking the governor's hand, Velocity was remembering the tricks Quicksilver had taught him, like creating lightning & wind from him hands, & slowing time around him, suddenly he saw a figure running across a roof on the opposite building, Velocity ran over to the other roof, he sneaked behind the figure & he recognized him from the photo; it was Bullseye

He was an Irish male with peach skin, brown eyes, no hair & a brown goatee, sniper goggles, black bullet-proof vest, black trench coat & army trousers & brown boots, a notable feature was a bulls-eye tattoo on his forehead, Bullseye was waiting for the perfect moment when Osterman appeared in view, but Bullseye heard Velocity, he quickly turned backwards towards him & threw a shuriken, but Velocity vibrated through it & he dashed forward, knocking Bullseye backwards, he tried to punch him but Wally dodged him & threw him over his shoulder, Bullseye threw multiple objects like shuriken, knives & cards, but Wally slowed time around him, dodging the objects & punching him in the stomach, he turned back time & to Bullseye his stomach was attacked really hard, launching backwards off the roof, before he could hit the ground he launched a grapple hook & smashed through the window, groaning as he got up, when he looked up Velocity was looking down at him angry, he tried to escape but Velocity fired lightning from his hands, shocking him to the ground, Velocity winced for a second as he remembered he had to kill him, so Velocity looked away whilst he electrocuted Bullseye to death… But Velocity knew it was necessary for the good of everyone…

**September 15, 2010 14:39  
Maximoff Residence, United States Of America**

After Pietro heard of Velocity's successful mission he threw a celebration for him, video game marathons, movie marathons & lots, & lots, & lots etc: food, since they had tomorrow off they stayed up all night celebrating, not as mentor & student, but to them; as father & son….

**September 15, 2010 11:34  
Justice League Watchtower**

"Is the meeting concluded" asked Superman to the fellow leaguers

"No, there is still a subject we need to address, the organization S.H.I.E.L.D." answered Batman

"Yeah, who the hell do those guys think they are?! Taking our partners from us!" protested Green Arrow

"Processing… Processing… Processing… Found information on organization: S.H.I.E.L.D., a legally secure government military, any members are performing legal actions according to the government of the United States of America, including young members" responded Red Tornado shocking mentors

"So this company is justified?! They just ran off with our partners!" replied The Flash, still heartbroken after Wally's leave, at least he'd left a recorded message

"As much as we don't like it, S.H.I.E.L.D. is a perfectly legal organization & our partners left under their own choice, we have no right to interfere" replied Wonder Woman

"But Robin's my adoptive son! That should count for something!" said an outraged Batman

"You adopted him as your ward Bruce, not as a son, we have no right to interfere with S.H.I.E.L.D. they've saved as many, if not more than lives than we have, despite violet methods, this meeting is over" replied Superman, flying away, the rest of the League members in pursuit, except for Batman, Flash & Arrow, contemplating…

**Finally done! Sorry I've been so long, School has been murder recently, but I'm back! Sorry if it's short **


	8. Assault On Mount Justice

**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: VOTING POLL!**

**IN THE REVIEWS, POST WHETHER YOU WANT AQUALAD TO JOIN S.H.I.E.L.D.! THIS IS THE LAST CHARACTER TO JOIN S.H.I.E.L.D. DEADLINE IS NEXT TUESDAY!**

**September 23, 2010 17:23  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Landing Deck**

Nightwing, Red Arrow & Velocity were lined up in the landing deck, ready for their final test before becoming full-fledged members of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s inner circle & joining The Avengers, suddenly Black Widow, Hawkeye & Quicksilver walked into the room, giving the mission;

"Team, this will be one of your tougher missions, recently we've seen the birth of a new group known as "Young Justice" a team of your former sidekick associates employed by the Justice League, inside their headquarters is a USB port containing all the Justice League plans, including their supposed strike on S.H.I.E.L.D., a black-ops mission led by Batman, The Flash & Green Arrow to forcefully retrieve you, you need to take the USB port & give it to us, take out anyone in your way, but no killing… Good luck" said Black Widow, saluting with the others, Quicksilver handed them communication devices

"If things get to rough, contact us… Son… How's the serum been?" said Quicksilver to Velocity

"It's been fine, I'm able to react to things much faster & I have much better strength & reflexes, & I think It's worked out much better" responded Wally

Wally hugged him really hard along with his friends with their mentors, afterwards they got into a Quinjet, with Nightwing at the front, they launched out of the Helicarrier, storming down at rocket speed to Mount Justice

**September 23, 2010 17:29  
Mount Justice**

Inside Mount Justice the team was bored out of their minds, ready for any form of action, unfortunately; they got their wish, suddenly the wall was blown apart by a missile, blowing everyone back, they looked up & saw the former sidekicks, they stood up & readied themselves, when they saw their former associates they looked betrayed.

"Why did you join them Kid? They're practically assassins!" shouted Artemis

"We joined for a good cause! We've saved more lives than you or the League have ever done or will do! Kill one, save millions!" responded Nightwing

Artemis fired an arrow, but Nightwing ninja chopped it in half with his super-strength, Velocity dashed forward, punched Superboy, sending him backwards, he yelled primal-like & tried to smash him, but Velocity caught his fist & slammed him to the ground, he launched lightning down headfirst, sending him through the ground, he flew back up but Velocity jumped backwards into the air, Superboy jumped up but Velocity & he jumped off the ceiling, kicking Conner hard enough to slam through the wall in a ball of flames, Miss Martian charged at Nightwing, she used her telepathy to look into his mind, but Nightwing showed no resistance, suddenly Miss Martian saw multiple scenes of his past, he saw two people falling from a trapeze, a young boy crying at a funeral, & streets covered in dead bodies & blood, madmen with guns like The Joker, Penguin, Two-Face & Scarecrow, & a battered & bloody Robin, when the vision cleared Miss Martian was at her knees & crying, holding her arms together.

"Oh R-Robin, y-you poor, poor boy… I-I'm so sorry for you…" said Miss Martian, bursting out in tears in the fetal position, Nightwing felt sorry he had to put her through his past, meanwhile Artemis was firing arrows at Red Arrow but his enhanced defences made the arrows ineffective, he jumped up & sliced her bow in half & kicked her unconscious.

"Child, I knew Ollie was stupid, but not stupid enough to hire a moron…" said Red Arrow; disappointed

"My friends, there is no need for this, what do you want?" asked Aqualad, not wanting to fight his friends

"There's a USB port Batman installed in here, bring it please Kaldur" demanded Roy, Kalur walked over to the computer & pulled out the USB & handed Nightwing the USB

"Why do you want it?" asked Aqualad depressed at his friends betrayal

"Top secret… Come with us Kaldur, you can help more lives than ever with us, you just need to cut the strings off, no longer being the League's puppet" said Velocity hopefully, shocking Aqualad…

"! My friends… Do I really have a choice to betray my king… But… He does not trust me…" contemplated Aqualad, Nightwing handed a communicator to him

"If you consider it, we're just a call away…" said Nightwing as he threw down a smoke pellet, disappearing along with the ship, Aqualad looked down at the communicator, deciding if he should join his friends…

**September 23, 2010 21:34  
Justice League Watchtower**

Aquaman walked into the Justice League meeting room, Aquaman resembles a tall, muscular, bearded Caucasian male, with short blond hair, a beard, aqua blue eyes and a strong build. As Aquaman, he wears an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt that is clasped with a stylized letter "A", which has a built-in communicator. He also wears golden gauntlets on his wrists, and dark green greaves. When he walked in he saw Batman, Flash & Green Arrow planning what seemed to be an assault

"I'm in…" announced Aquaman, surprising the trio with his appearance

"Excuse me?" asked Green Arrow

"The assault on Mount Justice earlier today, Aqualad was given a communicator from the boys, we need to take S.H.I.E.L.D. down, before they take Kaldur" said Aquaman, Batman nodded

"Glad you've joined us Aquaman, Bats how's the planning going?" asked Flash shaking Aquaman's hand

"Not good, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s onto us, the boys were sent to get the USB port I hid in Mount Justice, I didn't suspect they would find it… We cannot attack until next week, until then, get ready to take back our sidekicks" responded Batman, the others nodded & left to train, for the assault on the Helicarrier...

**DONE! Next week, The Team & Their mentors vs. Former Mentors!**

**Remember, Aqualad joining vote deadline is next Tuesday! Most votes will win! Post in reviews!**


	9. Strike On SHIELD

**Quick Note: Aqualad will be joining at the end of the episode as well as meeting his mentor, his training will be next week, for now it's: Former Mentors vs. Former Apprentices!**

**September 30, 2010 23:12  
Atlantic Ocean**

Over the Atlantic Ocean four of the Justice League members were on a Black-Op classified mission, they had enhanced armour & weapons & were preparing their assault on the Helicarrier & attempt to reclaim their former partners…

Batman's new suit made advanced composite ceramics and experimental bio-neural gel-pack circuitry, fused with a Kevlar-like polymer and backed by optical fibre networks this suit possesses light-bending technology for camouflage, holograms for disguise, and non-fatal and silent weaponry, along the back of his suit was a jet-pack equipped with retractable metallic wings, within his cowl were x-ray vision goggles, available to view a targets' skeletons, breath & the inner layers of a structure, his artillery included multiple shuriken, a new line launcher wich was much larger & not portable, firing a line wich required the user to be physically connected to it via attachments, explosive gel, portable breaching explosives & a cryptographic sequencer.

Flash's suit looked identical to his natural one except for a darker shade of tone, it was made from a heat & ebrasive-resistant reinforced tri-polimar, he also wore the same goggles as Batman & a rebreather to breath during the super-speed, the main reason he wore the suit is to protect his body from oxygen, nitrogen & dust particles causing friction on his skin & increasing heat, preventing burning & also preventing sand & dust particles scarring his skin.

Green Arrow's suit was barely any different from his natural one, except instead of a hat, he wore a dark hood over his head, he wore black sniper-goggles another addition was his suit was much darker & made of reinforced Kevlar **(Arrow Suit) **His bow was changed to have a similar design of a sniper-rifle, a sniper-scope with a 4x longitude & 40x latitude, instead of a trigger he still retrained his arrows & string, he's even dyed his hair brown & shaven his gotye ever since Roy left, he'd even stopped becoming a jokester & became like a second Batman, attacking until the point he nearly killed someone, but stopped himself, he'd also deepend his voice so nobody would recognize him..

The four league members opened up the bombe doors of the Bat-Wing, Batman called up Arrow to fire the line-launcher, he aimed at the Helicarriers' interior landing deck, he fired the line & they connected the belts to their waists…

"Remember the plan, I've detected our partners' rooms, I'll sneak in on the bottom & go to the top floor into Robin's room & knock out any guards on the way, we sneak into their rooms & knock them out with Ether, Aquaman you set of a breach in the main hub, distracting them long enough for us to escape back into the plane, everyone understand?" asked Batman, they all agreed & zipped down the line, all of them detaching onto different sections of the Helicarrier…

**September 30, 2010 23:15  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Artillery Floor**

Green Arrow was sneaking through the floor Red Arrow was on; or as how he knew him; Speedy, he was sneaking past the storage room where he was disgusted to learn they legally assassinated, he'd already knocked out several guards on the floor, he was walking down a dark hallway until he sensed a presence behind him, he looked backwards & saw Roy in his new costume.

Roy had updated his suit, he wore a black bullet-proof vest, dark-red fingerless gloves & sleeveless shirt, he wore black army pants & grey boots, a black hood & dark red sniper-goggles, around his waist was a utility belt filled with bullet magazines, two handguns & grenades, across his back was an updated bow & arrows & a sniper-rifle.

"Hello Oliver, I'd hoped you'd come, I knew drawing you here after the bridge assault would draw you here…" said Red Arrow

"Roy… Why are you with them?" asked Oliver

"Actually I thought of a name change; Arsenal, I got the idea after I learned Vandal Savage was attempting to clone me to infiltrate the League, of course… You can't regenerate if you're head has been cut off eh?" responded Arsenal

"What exactly do you want "Arsenal"?" asked Green Arrow

"What any archer who's met his match desires, to see who is superior…" replied Arsenal, Green Arrow shot an arrow but Arsenal dodged it, the arrow hitting the wall, Arsenal launched an arrow but Arrow dodged it, sneaking into the shadows, Arsenal carefully walked around the next room, waiting for any sign of movement, suddenly he saw shattered glass on the ground, in the reflection he saw where Arrow was & fired an arrow, causing Arrow to dodge & run across the ceiling's metal bars, he jumped over & swung across a hook, but Arsenal fired an arrow at his leg, causing Green Arrow to fall to the ground, he landed on his feet & ripped out the arrow, flipping over the desk as he dodged Arsenal's arrows, he fired back & Arsenal dodged away, he came out behind Oliver & fired two arrows, both lodging themselves into his back causing a shout in pain, he kicked him, smashing him through a wall, he was lying on the ground as Arsenal hit him with the bow & crushed his leg using his foot, & he continuously kicked him in the chest…

"You've caused so many to die Ollie! & you still joke all the goddamn time! Treating me like a child! Take something seriously for once! Take me seriously! Remember Tommy; your best friend?! & Moira; your mother?! & Mia; my girlfriend?! Dead! All because of those who want to kill you! Vertigo! Dark Archer & Slade! You used to take everything seriously! What happened to The Arrow of Starling City?! Tell me!" asked Arsenal in outrage, Arrow coughed as he tried to answer

"B-Because… I wanted to rid myself… & you of the pain…" coughed Oliver as he fell unconscious after pressing the league transport button, leaving Arsenal confused in the room…

**September 30, 2010 23:15  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Electro-Magnetic Station**

Flash was walking past the electric station to Wally's room, when suddenly multiple of the devices combined electric pulses, suddenly Wally appeared in the room forming from the electricity, Wally landed on the ground in front of him in his suit which now had the discharge electricity from damaging his skin…

"W-Wally? Is that you?" asked Flash

"Yeah Uncle Barry, it's me, what's the matter?" asked Wally sarcastically

"What happened to you?!" asked Flash in shock at Velocity's new appearance

"I broke the speed-force Barry, like a twig, now I have no limits in its powers!" announced Wally, he slammed his fists against the floor, causing electricity to run through the circuits & launched Flash backwards through the walls & shocked by electricity, he groaned as he got up, he attempted to run at Wally but Velocity ran to him & punched him forwards, behind him, dashing left & right faster than Flash himself could react, Flash launched himself backwards ready for a charge but Velocity disappeared through the circuits & travelled at light speed across the circuits, punching Flash each time he appeared, Flash finally got up begrudgingly, Flash could barely breath as he got up & saw Velocity standing above him, sparking with electricity…

"W-Wally... W-Why did you leave?" asked Flash in pain

"Because I was sick of my former life, beaten by my parents, you never gave me any respect, treating me like I was still a baby, bullied, battered & broken by people… Here I have a family, I'm important… I'm Velocity… I still love you though Uncle Barry…" explained Velocity

"I love you too Wally… I understand now… I'll keep the League of your back… For my favourite nephew…" said Flash teleporting back to the Watchtower

**September 30, 2010 23:15  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Torpedo Docking Bay**

Batman was sneaking through the docking bay looking for a way up to the top floor, he walked through an open room over a bridge over the docking doors, he crossed over & was about to enter the elevator until;

"Coming here was a mistake Bruce" said Nightwing from the shadows with venom dripping from his voice out of hatred, Batman turned around & saw Nightwing

"Robin" said Batman, Nightwing looked at him in grimace from the name spoken

"You've failed Gotham Bruce, now I will finish what you started Mr. Wayne" said Nightwing, no longer acknowledging Batman as his father…

Batman looked heartbroken, but regained his composure, knock-out gas in his hand, he walked slowly towards Nightwing as he did the same, Batman finally burst out in anger, blaming S.H.I.E.L.D. for his ward's change, he attempted to knock Nightwing unconscious using pressure points, but his armour was too thick to penetrate, Batman finally resulted in throwing a punch, but Nightwing caught the fist & broke his arm causing Batman to yell in pain

"Victory cannot be obtained through simply locking people away Bruce, you need to take the initiative" lectured Nightwing, frustrating Batman, Nightwing hit Batman with his own fist & kicked him backwards, Batman launched a flurry of punches at Nightwing, none of them affecting him, Nightwing punched Batman multiple times & kicked him off the bridge, after Batman landed Nightwing flipped over the rail & landed next to him, he grabbed Batman's head & slammed him against a metal pillar, Batman got up & grunted as he tried to punch Nightwing but the attacks didn't affect, Nightwing jumped up & punched him hard enough to launch him backwards & onto the ground, Nightwing kicked Batman really hard, Batman clutched his waist & climbed up the stairs & onto the bridge again but Nightwing mocked him by slowly walking behind him, when they got up, Batman was in pain & tired, he punched at Nightwing; but he ducked & launched Batman backwards with a punch, & kicked him off the bridge, Nightwing stood their & looked down on him in shame, Batman threw the knock out pellets, but they couldn't affect him due to his mask.

"Always prepared Bruce, same way you trained me, we are always initiated aren't we Bruce? Members of a league of justice seekers, just with different ideals" said Nightwing, launching forward & unleashed many punches at Batman & grabbed him by the throat, choking him.

"The League seeks Justice Richard, but you betrayed us for a gang of psychopaths" choked out Batman, Nightwing looked at him in anger multiple times in rage & threw him to the ground, he stood on Batman's chest & pulled out a gun, pointing a gun at Batman's forehead

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has done more for this world than you, The League or any other hero on the planet! I should kill you know, but that's not my orders, call the Bat-Wing" demanded Nightwing, Batman obliged & called the Bat-Wing under the docking bay, he pressed a button & the bombe doors opened & they could see the vehicle under them, Nightwing picked up Batman over the doors

"Hope your suit can let you fly Bruce…" said Nightwing & threw him downward, Batman activating his wings & flew into the ship, & Nightwing forced him to fly away by pulling out a RPG, causing Batman to fly off into the distance, Nightwing walking away laughing…

**September 30, 2010 23:20  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Central Hub**

Aquaman placed a breach inside the central hub & walked down the corridor to safety, he pulled out the communicator as Batman said

"Batman, I've placed the breach, Batman? Ba-" asked Aquaman before he was punched by an unknown assailant, until he stepped into the light

"K… Kaldur?!" asked Aquaman after seeing his partner

"My king, I must apologize, but I realize you don't trust me, here I can rejoice with my friends" answered Aqualad

"Treachery! These criminals must have poisoned your mind! I will destroy them in your honour!" announced Aquaman in denial, he tried to knock Aqualad unconscious but Aqualad dropped, they clashed sword to spear & were at a standstill, Aquaman threw Aqualad back & was almost about to use the Ether, until Aquaman was knocked through some glass, he looked up & saw someone help Aqualad up, & picked up Aquaman & activated his teleporter on a time limit

"Who are you criminal?!" asked Aquaman, the figure showed himself…

The figure took the appearance of a Caucasian male with green eyes & short dark hair, he wore a black-sleeveless swimming suit without feet, he also wore black webbed gloves, yellow wrist & ankle pads & the suit had dark-green streaks around the sides

"I am no criminal; I am Namor; a mutant agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. & you are a criminal, for infiltrating a military base, be-gone!" announced Namor as Aquaman teleported away

"Are you alright son?" asked Namor to Aqualad

"Yes my friend, you are an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." said Aqualad

"Your mentor, Fury assigned me, but we'll discuss that tomorrow, you need rest, come" responded Namor leading him to his room…

**DONE! Aqualad has joined S.H.I.E.L.D.! Namor the Submariner is his mentor! Training next week :D Thanks for reviewing & reading :D**


End file.
